Jungle Action Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Serge / Egres Other Characters: * Pabai Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Mystery of Kula Mountain | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = John Romita | Inker2_1 = John Romita | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Jungle Boy is travelling into the jungle when he spots in a strange foot print in the sand. Hearing a cry for help, he spots a large bat like creature carrying a man off into the distance. He returns to his father's camp to tell him what he witnessed. Jack Spears tells his son that investigating the situation is not a job for a boy and gathers a party to deal with it himself. As his father leaves Jungle Boy wonders how they will be able to capture a creature that can fly. Suddenly he senses the creature near by, when the massive bat creature swoops down, Jungle Boy allows himself to be captured. The creature takes him to distant Kula Mountain, where new human has ever climbed and is dropped into a chasm on the peak. Jungle Boy grabs a ledge before he can fall into a pit filled with captive natives guarded by cave men. Jungle Boy confronts the cave man and tricks it into jumping off a cliff sending the cave man to it's death. He is next attack by a wild boar, but tricks it into battling a leopard. Suddenly, Jungle Boy is cornered the man behind the kidnappings, an ex-circus trainer who has allied himself with communist forces, he explains how he intends to inject local animals with a serum to drive them mad so they will force the natives and explorers out of the area. Before the communist agent tries to shoot Jungle Boy, the hero kicks a boulder at him. Suddenly, the bat creature swoops down and grabs the communist and flies him away. Jungle Boy then frees the captured natives and helps them back down the mountain. Jungle Boy meets his father at the bottom and tries to show him the bat creature flying away, but his father cannot see it flying away and believes his son has had too much jungle air. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bat creature * Caveman * Boar * Communist Agent Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * Kudbi Swamp Lands * Kula Mountain Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jungle Magic | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Cry In the Night | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska | Inker4_1 = George Tuska | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Man-oo battles his rival Kago the evil ape and strangles his foe with a vine. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Hyenas Other Characters: * Infant Gorilla * Infant Gorilla's Parents Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Flames of Terror | Writer5_1 = Don Rico | Penciler5_1 = Al Hartley | Inker5_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Peter helps Dr. Kreitzer settle into his new home in the jungles where he intends to continue his research. Kreitzer hires on Gwen as his secretary, Kreitzer explains that he intends to track down and learn the secrets of the Leopard Girl among his other experiments. However the first experiment Kreitzer attempts to do is create a chemical formula that will make a nuclear reaction to summon the spirit of the legendary Flame Witch. Before Gwen to swear him off he achieves his goal causing a sudden burst of flame, summoning the Flame Witch back to life. Gwen slips away and changes into the Leopard Girl. The Leopard Girl gets Kreitzer to safety and fights through the rampaging jungle beasts and sudden inferno to find the Flame Witch. Their first encounter, the Flame Witch manages to drive the Leopard Girl to retreat. Leopard Girl then gets the aid of Numa the lion to help her in a counter attack. Getting close to a spring, Leopard Girl knocks a rock aside causing a rush of water that extinguishes the Flame Witch's flames, putting out the hero. She then leads Kreitzer back to his camp then slips away to change into his alter-ego. When Kreitzer finds Gwen, he tells her that he doesn't think he will be conducting any more experiments for a while. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Coga * Numa * Numa's Cubs Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Matawata Jungles ** Tagai Lake Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Red Poison" reprinted in Jungle Action #2 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}